Dirty Little Secret
by Loony-1995
Summary: They are each other's little secret. Song fic: Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects.


Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects

I adore this song by The All-American Rejects and I really like Ron/Draco friendships (as you can probably tell from the rest of my stories). Lyrics are in _italics_. :D

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

Draco sat on the edge of the Malfoy Mansion's gardens; he wanted to be as far away from his father and his stupid pure-blood ways as he could. He knew no one could ever know, it would be the end of them.  
Draco had been kissing his "dad's" arse **all** day, just so he could get away and out of house, he hoped his best mate would be here soon; he hadn't seen him for a whole week.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know..._

'Draco,' a lanky red-head came into view, Draco shot up and ran over to him.  
'Merlin! It seems like it's been years,' smiled Draco as he pulled Ron into a tight hug. This boy was like a brother to him and he never ever wanted to lose him.  
'Urgh, this week has been shit! Fred and George made me play some stupid game with them. I don't know what it was but I don't want to ever play it again,' Ron complained as he flopped down onto the grass, Draco fell down beside him. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the tone of Ron's voice.  
'Oi! Stop laughing at me... anything happen to you this week?' asked Ron.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

Minutes past and the two teenagers talked of little unimportant things.  
'What do you think would happen to us if anyone found out?' Draco though out loud, he didn't want to think but he had some idea.  
'Personally I don't wanna think about. This is just our little secret, it will always has been and always will be...anyway who is that important that they have to know?' said Ron confidently.  
Ron and Draco were now 15 and had been meeting in secret for over 10 years; they had first met when they were five at a muggle park.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,_

'Your dad still trying to make you a death eater?' asked Ron casually; he knew Draco would tell him anything but he knew this was a delicate subject. He knew this year and next year would be hard on his best mate; Voldermort was back and his dad was a huge Voldermort supporter, so both teenagers sadly knew that there would come a day when Draco would be a death eater. And Draco had told only Ron what he truly thought of this... he hated it.

'Yeah,' sighed Draco sadly, 'it's getting worse,' tears came to his grey eyes, which looked so cold but underneath there was scared and hurt lost boy.

'Hey, I will make sure no harm ever comes to you, silly, you know that,' Ron gave Draco a happy smile when he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes, but he wondered if he would be able to keep that unspoken promise.

'Your parents still trying to make you something you're not?' asked Draco; he knew he wasn't the only one was pressuring parents.

'Yep annnd it's getting worse. They want me to be the 'side-kick', you know? "Best mates" with Potter, boyfriend to Granger, the stupid funny one and the one who is always there; it's just not me! I hate Potter and Granger, can't they see that!' Pure hatred and anger flowed through Ron's words; his life was tearing at the seams, but somehow Draco could sew it back together. Ron thought back to when he had first met Draco...

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know..._

_**10 Years Ago**_  
A 5-year old Draco Malfoy had escaped his parents at some wizard shops and had decided to go for an explore in the muggle world and had found an old park, it was empty all except a tall red-head.  
Ron Weasley had been playing at the Burrow, quite happily, until Fred and George, his older twin brothers, had come along, they sent some ball after him and Ron had ran as far away from his house as he could. He had seen the deserted park and thought he needed some alone time to himself.

'Erm...hello?' said Draco shyly peering over a broken metal gate; he had never met another young wizard or muggle before, so he didn't know how to act.  
'Hi, I'm Ron, come in' beamed Ron, beckoning in the shy child; he had met many other people before, but this boy seemed different, nicer. Draco shuffled in slowly and sat on a swing next to Ron.  
'I-I'm Draco,' smiled Draco shyly, he held out a small hand, Ron shook it gladly. That day they had told each other everything and they knew that the things the other one told them were for their ears only.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.  
Who has to know?_

'You were tall even then,' laughed Draco, as he too thought back to their first meeting.  
'No don't you mean, you were still short then,' Ron laughed, he earned a hit on the arm for that joke about Draco's height.  
'Ron...,'  
'Yesh, mate,'  
'Yesh? What the fuck is yesh?'  
'I was just saying yes but in a different way,' smiled Ron, 'and language young man, language!' said Ron in a posh voice that didn't suit him one bit.  
'Anyways...I've got something to tell you...,' said Draco in a serious tone.  
'You're gay aren't you? I knew it!'  
'No!' Blushed Draco.  
'Oh, ok, what is it then? Nothing wrong with you I hope?' Ron started to give Draco a sarcastic doctor's check but Draco just laughed and pushed him away.

'No, it's just... – promise you won't be mad with me,' Draco said nervously, Ron nodded and he meant it, he could never be mad at Draco for too long; he needed him, just like Draco needed him, 'I've, erm, well –,' Ron coughed impatiently, signalling for Draco to just spit it out, "''ve told someone about our meetings,' whispered Draco. Ron's mouth dropped open.

_The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!_

'Oh Merlin!' Ron jumped up and pointed down at Draco, anger painted all over his face, they were dead for sure,

'WHO DID YOU TELL?' Blasted Ron, he didn't care who heard anymore, that person would tell and they would be in heaps of trouble. But they were at the edge of the Malfoy's gardens, so no one would be around to hear them for miles.  
Draco stood up and looked Ron square in his crystal blue eyes. Tears started to drip down Draco's cheeks; he hated Ron shouting at him.  
'I just told my mum, she understood. She didn't care,' Draco whispered as quiet as he could, you could hear the tears in his voice.

Ron felt guilt come down on him.  
'It was eating me up from the inside Ron. I had to tell someone, please, please, don't be angry,' Draco sniffed loudly and he furiously tried to wipe away the tears, but it was no use; they just kept falling.  
'Oh, mate, I'm sorry,' Ron pulled Draco into the tightest hug he could to show Draco that he would always be there for him and he would care, no matter what Draco did.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.  
Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_


End file.
